This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary objective of the proposed study is to determine whether the trait of affective instability (A1) in patients with personality disorders is associated with levels of platelet protein kinase C (PKC) activity which differ from that seen in healthy controls and in personality disorder patients without effective instability. The secondary objective is to determine whether treatment of personality disorder patients who have affective instability with valproate or olanzepine will normalize PKC activity and whether the degree of this normalization correlates with symptomatic improvement.